Buisness or Pleasure?
by jellybean1990
Summary: read and find out
1. 1

"Mr Malfoy, your 4 o'clock is here" Hermione said opening the door to her boss's office.

"Thank you granger, take notes please"

"Of course Mr Malfoy"

"Granger how many times have I told you to call me Draco?"

"As many times I've told you to call me Hermione"

"To shay"

Draco set up a chair next to him behind the desk, very close to him. Hermione showed her best friends in to Draco's office. Harry is his partner in their quidditch business and Ron worked in the scouting division.

Hermione walked around to sit in the chair when she saw Draco's hand on the seat. Hermione couldn't believe what he had planned to do and in front of her friend/company. Hermione sat down and moved his hand discreetly. Draco just moved his hand and placed it on her thigh at the hem of her skirt. As Draco discussed matters Hermione tried her best to write notes while his hand was traveling up and down her thigh.

Hem one was semi used to this game he liked playing, on one part of her was embarrassed but the other side she was turned on. Hermione grasped as Draco slapped his finger into her core.

"Mione are you ok" Harry asked.

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" roan asked.

Hermione nodded and the talking carried on, Draco added another finger and kept a steady pace until the meeting was over. Once Harry and Ron left and Draco placed a locking and silceining spell on the room. Draco picked Hermione up and placed her on his lap so that she was straddling him. The lips locked in a fiery passion, and Draco unzipped his slacks and pulled his erection free. Hermione gasped he seem harder than usual, Draco hiked up he skirt and moved her pants to the side before pushing her down becoming one with her.

"You are such a tease, wearing my house colours. Aren't you naughty girl?"

"Yes" Hermione cried out as she was bouncing on his lap.

Draco raised his hand and slapped her bottom; he continued this until they were both close. He moved his hands to Hermione's hips and quickens the pace until they came. He spilled his seed into her. Hermione laid her head on his shoulders and her hands on his chest.

"Well granger you are the best"

"You won't be able to call me that for much longer"

"I know you will be Mrs Malfoy"


	2. 2

Hermione and Draco had been together since a year after the war a couple of months after Draco and Harry went into business which was two years ago. They both had gone pack to Hogwarts and completed their education; they were both head boy and girl. Hermione had told Ginny and Harry but decided not to tell Ron due to his hot headed temper.

Hermione smiled at her engagement ring, it was a beautiful pear drop diamond ring, she thought about how Draco proposed.

Flash back

_Draco had apparated them to Greece for the weekend to celebrate the time together. They visited all of Hermione's favourite places and her grandparents. Draco rented a boat and rode over to an island that his family for century. He had got the staff to set up a romantic picnic/dinner on the beach._

_Draco dismissed them once they arrived but after he checked everything was there. After the meal Draco and Hermione feed each other chocolate covered strawberries. Draco intertwined their fingers and slipped the engament ring on her finger. Hermione eyes snapped open and stared into his eyes._

"_Hermione Jean Granger please does me the honour of becoming my wife"_

"_I will"_

_Draco kissed her that became heated and lead to hot sex on the beach._

End of flash back

Hermione snapped her eyes up. Shit she was horny from thinking about that night. Hermione looked at her computer screen. 12:05 lunch time. Hermione walked into Draco office and over to him, she grabbed his hand and pulled him out.

"It's lunch time"

Draco chuckled as she flooed them to their apartment. Hermione pushed Draco onto their sheep skin rug and vanished their clothes. Draco didn't waste any time before burying his erection within her core. After an intense lovemaking Draco and Hermione lay semi naked on the sheep skin rug with only a thin blanket. Hermione was lying on top of him running her fingers through his baby soft hair.

"Not that I'm complaining but what brought this on?" Draco asked.

"I was thinking about when you proposed to me"

"Ah yes"

"What the fuck is this?" came the voice of a familiar red head.

"Weasley, what are you doing here?" Draco said holding Hermione in place. They may have called a truce but there is no way he is allowing Ron to see Hermione naked.

"Well I came to give you a report and you weren't there so that what brought me here. Now you answer"

"Well I was making love with my soon to be wife"

"What? Why didn't you tell me you were with Malfoy?" Ron said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Because of your temper. How am I supposed to tell you that I had falling in love with someone you hate?"

"How long?"

"Coming up 3 years"

"My temper must be really bad if you were afraid to tell me" Ron said placing the file on the coffee table then leaving.


	3. 3

"Come on Draco get ready we have to be at my granddads in 30 minutes" Hermione said putting on her black court shoes by Jasper Conran Black Sloane. Hermione was dressed in a Karen Millen Colour Block Pencil Dress Black and Multi. "Draco gets dressed now or no sexy time"

Draco got out of bed and went to shower after 2 minutes Hermione cut off the water. Draco got dressed into black slacks, black Italian shoes and a grey button down shirt. Hermione grabbed his hand and apparated to her granddads, then knocked the door. The door was opened by a 3 year old boy.

"mi-mi" the boy called and lunged at her. Hermione picked him up and placed him on her hip.

"Hello Ryan how are you mister and why were you opening the door?" She said tickling him.

"Amy was chasing me and the ding dong rang" Hermione walked through the door grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him with her.

"Oh well shall we find Amy and chases her"

"Yeah" Hermione carried Ryan to the garden pulling Draco with her.

The garden was filled with Hermione relatives from old to young. A man with white grey hair and quite well built made his way over to the young couple.

"Grandpa" Hermione said hugging him.

"Hello bunny you look beautiful, now who is this?" he said referring to Draco.

"Draco Malfoy sir Hermione fiancée"

"Is that so?"

"Yes grandpa. Draco this is my grandfather Richard Aaron Granger"

"So Draco what do you do for a living?"

"I am a part owner of a small business"

"And how did you me Hermione?"

"I went to school with her and she is my assistant"

"Do you like her?"

"Yes"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes"

"Do you have sex with her?"

"y- What"

"Grandpa, leave him alone. Draco my grandpa used to work in the army as an interrogator" Richard frowned the boy was going to say yes.

"So when's the wedding?" her auntie's Jane and Lucy asked

"Well we haven't agreed on a date yet but we were thinking winter as it is our favourite season"

"What have you organized?"

"well the brides maids and flower girl is going to wear green dresses and the grooms men are wearing black and red suits., Draco is going to were the same outfit but with a green waist coat and tie."

"Very Christmassy" her cousin daisy said with a snarl taking her son off of Hermione. They never got on.

"It wasn't meant to be red was my house colours in school and green was Draco's"

"Oh from that private school that you bragged about"

"Excuse me but Hermione doesn't brag" Draco cut in he was getting pissed off at this one. " a know-it-all yes but a brag no and I would like if you stopped with the attitude towards Hermione"

"You can't tell me what to do even if you are cute"

"You just won't be invited to the wedding and no one is allowed to call me cute expect Mion and my mother"

Daisy huffed and walked away. Draco pulled Hermione even closer to him and kissed her.

"Mr Malfoy when we get home I want kinkey fuckery"

"And you shall Ms Granger"

"so mione have you read fifty shades of grey?" Hermione smiled turning back to her other cousin.

"why yes I have"


End file.
